coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9382 (16th February 2018)
Plot Michelle is almost dumb-struck as Ali reluctantly agrees to see her. Craig covers for himself when Maria returns to the flat but once she has gone he returns to obsessively checking the cooker. Ali refuses to answer personal questions as he stitches Michelle's wound. She is hurt when he gets Dr Gaddas to take over her treatment from him. Bethany returns home, upset that she's been stood up and thinking it's her fault. Billy asks Eva to organise Summer to stay with Eileen for the night as his withdrawal pains continue. Eva feeds him herbal remedies. Sinead visits Carla and is told that Daniel still loves her. She hands her a present she's bought her. Craig calls on Bethany and apologises for not meeting her but he can't tell her why he didn't turn up. Thinking her recent experiences are the cause of the trouble and are unduly stressing him, she finishes with him. David bores Shona when he tells her he wants her to join him in not drinking alcohol as per Josh's advice. Back at their flat, Michelle is hurt by Ali's cold attitude towards her. Robert tells her not to let the matter go but to keep trying to get through to him. At the same time, Liz implores Ali to visit his mother but he refuses to discuss the matter further. Tyrone shrugs off the jokes that come his way about his and Sean's meal. Sinead visits Daniel wearing Carla's present - a red silk basque. She asks for another chance and he is pleased to oblige as they fall kissing onto the sofa. A nervous Craig babysits Liam. After having sex, Daniel is surprised to hear that Carla was behind their reconciliation but is nevertheless pleased at her actions. Billy is shivering with cold. He asks that Eileen and Eva keep Summer away while he goes through his withdrawal. Michelle tells Robert how she lost contact with Ali. Robert insists she returns to the medical centre tomorrow and talk to him. She starts to cry. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Carla's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is convinced Craig stood her up because of the way she treated him; Carla tells Sinead that Daniel is still in love with her; and Michelle tries to ask Ali about his placement and why he has not been in touch. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,008,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes